


Christmas Eve is Here

by fanatic564



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Fluff, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanatic564/pseuds/fanatic564
Summary: It's Christmas Eve, and the sides are together to celebrate.





	Christmas Eve is Here

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays everyone. So, this is my first fic that I wrote with absolutely no outline or idea on what I was going to write. It was an experience. This is also posted on my sanders sides tumblr @sideoffiction. I hope you enjoy.

It was a snowy Christmas Eve. Everywhere Thomas looked, he could see the shining Christmas lights through the soft flurries. Soft Christmas music floated through the air, and his mouth watered at the smell of food being prepared in the kitchen. Yes, Thomas felt quite content at this moment. He was calm and relaxed, and it felt as if nothing could ruin his mood.

Inside his head, however, was a different story.

“Roman, can you bring me the star please?”

“Why of course, Padr-AAA!” A loud crash can be heard throughout the mindscape.

“You ok, Princey?”

“Yeah, no thanks to you, Nightmare on 34th Street.”

“What, was I supposed to just teleport over there to help you stay on your own two feet?”

“... _yes_!” Roman stands up indignantly, wiping himself off of any accumulated dust or dirt.

“I do not understand why you all waited until today to decorate for the holidays. I stated numerous times that you should have put everything up ahead of time.” Logan speaks up from where he sits, reclined in a chair with a book in his hand.

“Thomas was busy, we didn’t have time.”

“What about the times where Thomas himself was decorating?”

“No can do, L. What if he had fallen and gotten hurt like Sir Trip-a-lot over here? Or worse. Burned the house down? Broke a bone? Etcetera etcetera.”

“I believe he would have been fine Virgil, however I do see your need to worry.”

“Still waiting for that star over here, kiddos.” Patton speaks up from next to the Christmas tree that stood tall in the common room.

“Oops, sorry about that Padre. Here it comes now.” Roman continues his trek over to the tree, watching as he walks so he doesn’t fall once more. He hands it over to Patton, who smiles brightly. 

“You kiddos ready!”

They all make their way over to the tree, even Logan, despite his complaining.

“I do not see the need to make a spectacle of putting on the star.” He says every year, despite not giving any resistance to it.

“Ready?” Patton stands on his tippy toes and places the star on top of the tree. “Aaaand. There!” He lowers back onto the balls of his feet. “Its officially Christmas!”

“Preposterous, seeing as how we still have 5 hours until-”

“Logan, shut up and let Pat have his fun.” Logan shuts his mouth, pouting slightly while doing so (though if you asked him he was not pouting, not at all).

They all stand there and take in the tree. The most prominent ornaments throughout the tree are the balls of red, two different blues, purple, and even a few yellows. (None of them had seen when Deceit had placed them, but none of them had really complained or had taken them off). Scattered throughout the branches, there was also little homemade ornaments that Thomas had made when he was younger. The tree perfectly encompassed the five of them, as well as Thomas as a whole. 

“Welp, it’s time to eat now!” Patton calls, as he bounces over to the kitchen. Inside, he had conjured a long table, expanding the room to make space for it. On the unnecessarily large table sat an even more unnecessarily large amount of food. Turkey, lasagna, garlic bread, ham, and so much more sits on the table, waiting to be eaten. 

They all make their way over to the table and sit down. They are about to start digging in when Patton stops them.

“Hold on, kiddos, we’re missing someone.”

“You mean good old Sleigh Lie? I doubt he’d join us. And I’m willing to bet I’m not the only one here who doesn’t want him to join us.”

“Roman, I’m surprised at you!” Patton gives Roman his worst, and most effective, dad-look. “It is Christmas, and it is our first Christmas with Dee! I don’t care if you want him here or not, he is a part of our family, and he deserves to be treated as such.”

Roman, having already given up when Patton gave him the look, sighed. “Fiiiiine.” He raises his arm, and summons Deceit. Deceit pops in with a noticeably confused look.

“What don’t you want?”

“Dee, it's Christmas Eve! You shouldn’t be alone. Come and eat with us.”

“But what if I don’t want to be alone?”

“Trust me, Deceit, I tried that one last year.” Virgil speaks up. “It did not end well.” He shivers at the memories. This, of course, spikes Deceit’s interest. 

“What didn’t happen?”

“I’d rather not talk about it.”

“So are you going to join us or not, Christmas Lie is Here?” Roman speaks up, slightly irritated. “I don’t know if you noticed or not, but some of us are starving.”

Deceit thinks it over, humming to himself as he takes his time weighing his options. He watches as Roman gets more and more irritated. Just as Roman is about to lose it, he finally sits down at a seat next to Patton, and silently starts filling his plate. Everyone takes this as a sign to fill their own plates and dig in.

The meal goes quite well, with idle chatter fills the room. There are many compliments to Patton, as he was the one to make the food. When they all finish up, they sit at their sits and continue talking. Patton snaps away the remaining food, and brings in the desserts. The group is much slower in starting their desserts as they continue to let their stomachs digest the food they just ate. 

 

“I’m just saying, Miracle on 34th street is a greatly underrated Christmas movie.”

“Ok, I hear you kiddo, but think of this: A Year Without a Santa Claus has the Miser Brothers.”

…

“Oh that’s his whole argument.”

“But the real question is: is Nightmare before Christmas a Christmas movie or a Halloween movie?”

“It’s obviously _not_ a Halloween movie.”

“What do you know?”

“Might I suggest something to end your… unnecessary bickering?” Everyone looks over to Logan. “Why don’t you just watch all of these movies, and vote on which is the best, as well as the true holiday that Nightmare before Christmas was made for?”

“Logan, that is brilliant! I’ll go grab my laptop and DVDs and set it up on the TV.”

“Ooh ooh, I have something I have to go grab as well.” Roman and Patton both rush out of the kitchen, leaving the three calmest sides alone.

“You sure that was a good idea, L? Now we won’t be left alone for the rest of the night.” 

“It’s as Patton had said, Virgil. Christmas is a time for family.”

 

They all make their way into the living room, where Roman is just setting up his laptop. Just then, Patton rushes in with a bag of presents.

“Patton, correct me if I’m wrong, but I do believe we open presents on Christmas day, not Christmas Eve.” 

“I know that, silly, but these presents are different. Open them, and you’ll see what I mean!” 

He passes out presents to everyone, even Deceit gets one. They all open them to see Christmas onesies, each made different for each side.

Logan’s is simple. A black onesie, with little blue wreaths on it. However, if one looks closely, they can see that the wreaths are actually made of TARDISs from Doctor Who. The neck, hand, and feet holes of the onesie are accented with the same blue as the TARDISs.

Deceit’s is a medium gray, with a pattern of yellow snakes with Santa hats. His, however, has a hood, which is also a snake face, with it’s tongue out in a blep, with a little Santa hat. The neck, hand, and feet holes are accented with yellow.

Virgil’s is the most detailed of them. It’s mostly black with an ugly sweater design of Nightmare before Christmas, with a large picture of Jack Skellington on his hill on the chest. The neck, hand, and feet holes are accented with purple.

Roman’s onesie is nowhere near as dramatic and extra as one would expect. It is red with a white sash that is decorated with silver and blue snowflakes. The neck, hand, and feet holes are accented with white.

They all look at their onesies with surprise. 

“Patton these are… extraordinary! But what about you? Why don’t you have one?”

“Don’t worry about me, kiddo.” He snaps and his normal clothes are swapped for a onesie. Patton’s onesie is light blue with a pattern of Santa riding on unicorns littered all over it. If he were to turn around, the others would notice a red buttflap that states “Don’t Stop Believing”. The neck, hand, and feet holes are accented with red. 

Patton giggles when the others stare at his onesie. 

“Pat, you look marvelous!” Roman goes over and pulls Patton into a hug, lifting him off of the ground and spinning him, causing Patton to giggle once more.

“ _If we are done_.” Logan speaks up, causing the others to once more look over at him. “I believe it is time to put these on and play the movies.

And so they all disperse, each going to get their onesies on and grab stuff for the movies, including blankets, pillows, and even popcorn, despite them just eating. They all settle down on the couch next to each other, with Logan and Deceit on either end. Virgil is next to Logan, followed by Roman then Patton. They all cuddle up slightly and play the first movie, immediately being absorbed into it, even Logan. Before they know it, time flies by.

 

Logan takes his eyes off of the screen to look at the others. They are all passed out, leaning on each other in some uncomfortable looking positions. Logan glances at his watch, and stands up slowly, careful not to wake the others up. It is just before midnight. He quietly makes his way into his room and grabs a large bag that he had hidden in his closet. If one were to look closely, they would notice the plethora of presents inside the bag.

It’s time for Santa to arrive.

**Author's Note:**

> The only onesies I had a reference for was Virgil’s and Patton's, cause I thought they were perfect (just pretend that Virgil’s is a onesie):  
> https://images-mm.s3.amazonaws.com/Nightmare_Before_Xmas_Ugly_Sweater_Black_Purple_POP.jpg  
> https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0747/5107/products/91lO5Wi9rML._UY879_300x300.jpg?v=1531638388
> 
> So, yeah. I hope you enjoyed! And once again, Happy Holidays!


End file.
